Season 2
Season 2 of the Created Wreslers! You can add battles to it with your wresler too!!! so go ahead! don't forget to add a match sumeriry! *Dexteras: 5 *Sinistras: 4 Match 1: Father Time (Sin) vs Mr. Extremo (Dex) Mr. Extremo started by hitting Father Time but Then Mr. Extremo took a modorcycle and jumped a Shark tank! but the Modorcycle dident hit Father Time. Father time Then hit Mr. Extremo with the Modercycle to end round One. Round two Mr.Extremo got in a cannon and put on a hanglider and flew above Father Time and grabed him and they were in the air but Mr. Extremo droped him and jumped down on him! Round three stared when Mr. Extremo rood on the ropes on a unicycle and he jumped frew a ring of fire. but then Father time bonced on the ropes and Extremo was on the Ground and Father Time jumped down on Mr. Extremo and Father Time won the Match! Match 2: Mulligan (DEX) vs The Cheetah (SIN) The Celtic Caddy takes on the law-breaking liar. The Cheetah attempts to use her speed to get the upper hand in Round One, but Mulligan just shrugs off her attacks. In Round Two, Mulligan launches a few golf balls at The Cheetah, who avoids them and then beats on Mulligan with a golf club. Round Three begins, and The Cheetah unleashes everything. She tries to drop anvils, bricks and a TV on Mulligan. The anvils and bricks miss, but the TV connects. Mulligan seems down, and The Cheetah attempts to end the match by attacking Mulligan with a chair. But Mulligan gets up, and uses the Irish Iron Punch to surprise The Cheetah. The Cheetah gets stunned by the attack and Mulligan finishes her with the Belfast Backbreaker. Match 3: Tools O'Toole (DEX) vs Evil Ira (SIN) The Dexteras' Handyman takes on the Sinistras' Trickster Magician. Tools comes out swinging, but Evil Ira uses his Third Eye to avoid being hit. In Round Two, Evil Ira attempts to drops some items on Tools. Tools dodges all of them, and begins playing dirty when he hits Evil Ira with a chair. Round Three begins. Tools tries to surprise Ira by throwing his monkey wrench at him. Ira dodges and then uses the Evil Eye. But, unbeknownst to Evil Ira, Tools' wrench has a boomerang effect as it comes back and hits Evil Ira. It makes him lose his focus and Tools breaks free and pins Ira with the Tool Storm. Match 4: Mankey the monkey (Dex) vs Cheeko Rojo (Sin) Its a battle of the most Chaotic Wreslers. Round starts with a heck of a lot of Chaos! Bricks and TV and Pianos but as Mankeys back was terned Cheko hit her With a chair and ended round one. Round 2 starts when Mankey the Monkey climes the TWF bulding and Mankey drops a piano on Cheko to end round 2. Round Three starts and Mankey the Monkey uses her signetur move The deadly dextara drop and Mankey the monkey was the winner! Match 5: Tools O'Toole (DEX) vs The Cheetah (SIN) Tools takes on the xenophobic Sinistra, The Cheetah. In Round One, Tools uses his muscle to get the upper hand. In Round Two, The Cheetah throws a boombox at Tools. Tools can't avoid it and gets temporarily knocked down. But he gets back up and mauls on The Cheetah with the Power Tool Punisher. Round Three begins. The Cheetah has an anvil hanging in wait for Tools. Tools is unaware of the danger, but pulls out his sledge hammer and performs the Sledge Hammer Slammer. The force causes the anvil to slip free. Although Tools' move doesn't finish The Cheetah, her anvil does! *Macth 6: Mini Man (DEX) Vs. Planetary Pluto Mini Man Is Often Put Against An Idiot Opponent,But This Is Madness!In The First Round,Plutos Dumbness Gets Him Tied Up While Mini Man Crushes Him.In Round 2,Mini Man Is About To Pin Pluto,Until The Other Planetaries Get In The Ring And Hit Mini Man With Baseball Bats.In The Last Round Mini Man Has Had Enough And He Unleashes His Newest Move, The Comet Crusher To Defeat All The Planetary Pluto.Therfore, Winning The Match *Match 7: Bucks Gazillion (SIN) vs. Tools O'Toole (DEX) Tools seek revenge for what Bucks did to help the Sinistras win. Tools gives everything hes got in Round 1. Bucks counters by giving him a check to forget all of this, as always they refuse, Bucks calls Steve to help out, and hits Tools with a anvil. Round 3 starts and Tools looks to end it with the Tool Storm, but Bucks had Steve set it in reverse and Tools is hit with tools, Bucks aslo drops some junk with it too, and Bucks goes and pins Tools for the win. *Match 8: Vini Vini Victory (DEX) vs Steve (SIN) Round one begins with Vini beating up Steve but then Steve trys to drop a bag of Money on Vini Vini Victory and Steve Won round one! Round 2 starts When Vini douse a left hook on Steve but Bucks Gazelean came up and Threw a Chair at Vini. Vini came to yell at Bucks While Steve hits Vini from behind with a chair from behind and ends the secent round. Then in round three it looks likes Steve might Win but Vini Douse the Vini Vini Vadavoom on steve and Vini pins him and Vini wins! *Match 9:Planetary Mars(SIN) Vs. Vini Vidi Victory It Gets Firey When Mars Faces Off With Vini Vidi Victory.In The First Round.Mars Evades All Of Vinis Attacks,Until From Behind,He Hits Him With A Chair,Ending Round 1.In Round 2,Vini Tries To Unleash The Vini VIdi Vada Voom,But Pays Dearly When Mars Uses His Signiture Move,The Mars Meteor. *